User talk:Prezintenden
Goolix Theories hi its me rocky0718 the guy that had the relitivity theroies so get to the goolix talk soon. :again.go to goolix. ::go go go go! :::you know the drill. ::::blah blah blah get going.-rocky0718 :::::ok any new ideas.call to all,pay head to the goolix page(check with the others for theirum) listen,sorry about the sub CVU missony thing,things are kind of nutty here,my LL is kind of weird and Im new to it and I'm goning to halt it,pluss,if you note the time(and convert it to american central time)I was whiped from the last night of being 12 and atayid up till 5 and waking up at 7.oh yeay any ideas? ° Oh, I just noticed you commented in my user talk! Sorry, I don't check there often, any way, maybe metal between walls/boards in your house is interfering with your router's signal. (By the way, I use the American English good, ya?) =) -Me_just_in Use a wired network - then there's no chance of interference. Wires are the way forwards... - Greenpickle(talk) 17:19, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Well, the problem is that I would have to lay a wire all the way from the ground floor to the third, and the shaft with the the wires and pipes comes out the opposite side from my room in the staircase. It would be too difficult to drill a new shaft. However, the signal has gotten better since the new router, so it only breaks off rarely. Still, it's hard to tell when that will be. Anyway, I posted this here because I wanted to know if one of you two has the NTSC version of the games. Living in Germany, I have PAL, and I read on Greenpickles cannel on Youtube that he's in UK, which; I assume, has PAL aswell. So, there are stiil some matters in the Treasure Hoard for which we would need an NTSC version. For example: the Fruit Guard. Oh, right; Greenpickle, how do you manage to make such high quality pictures? I doubt that your using an ISO and Emulator.-- 18:38, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Firstly, as a future Bureaucrat, I must point out that downloading ISOs and ROMs is illegal. Secondly, my friend has the NTSC version, (I live in the U.S., Pennsylvania), anyway, I'm pretty sure he'd let me borrow it so I could look into such discrepancies. Finally, Its almost impossible to find Game Cube ISOs, let alone a working emulator.-Me_just_in :There's no way my computer would be able to handle a GameCube emulator... I have a DVD recorder, so I just extract images from recorded video. And yes, my version is PAL. Just wondering, does your living in Germany mean English is your second language? :Me just in, I think downloading ISOs and ROMs is only illegal if you don't own the game yourself. They can be legally downloaded and said to be backups of your original copies. And GameCube ISOs aren't that rare...but how could you have possibly come to that conclusion...? And I had to change some of your code; it was making my comment italic. - Greenpickle(talk) 21:54, 7 November 2007 (UTC) To begin, sorry about my boorish, chauvinistic code, (I joke, but still apologize). I believe that downloading ROMs is illegal, regardless of the fact that they are owned by the download-er or not, (Its like downloading a CD track, its still illegal if you own the CD, is it not?). Also note that I am not offended by any of your previous comments, even if my written tone sounds slightly harsh.-User:Me_just_in :Yeah, it's not as legal as I made it seem, but I think there are cirumstances under which it is. I'm not sure of what those are, though. I know that Nintendo prints a 'This game may not be copied or backed up' or something to that effect on their games, or has done since a few years ago. - Greenpickle(talk) 22:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) Ah, yes, a DVD recorder. That would explain why your often active with the captains in the pictures. And, no, I did not learn English in school. I lived in Canada for a while and learned it there. Also, the Gamecube reads disks the oppisite way from computers, which makes it hard to copy and edit them, so I'd guess doing so wouldn't be totally legal. However, I've read what Greenpickle said: "They can be legally downloaded and said to be backups of your original copies" multiple times on the internet, so it's quite a blur to me what Emulations are. Right, one last thing: the text that pops up on the main page when you have new messages; is there some possible why to change it? It says: "...new messges on Pikmin, pikmin." And both 'Pikmin' link to the talk page.-- 06:17, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if its possible, maybe if a user had sysop/bureaucrat rights they could find some option, but that is slightly doubtful. (I'm sure it'll get figured out though.)-Me_just_in I know there is a way to do that, and I've seen a tutorial before (I think...), but I don't know how. - Greenpickle(talk) 16:43, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the tip, (I just made it into its own template, however, rather than a subarticle, (I tried =( )-Me_just_in Sysop You do have sysop rights now, correct?- 16:43, 21 November 2007 (UTC) I certainly do, and I've made full use of it by deleting some pages. You already talked about this with everyone else, though, right?--Prezintenden(babble) 21:28, 21 November 2007 (UTC) Nope, I wasn't sure what happened, (I knew that Revan bureaucrated you guys, and sysoped me, but I wasn't sure if Angela demoted you or kept you guys bureaucrats or what, and I was just making sure you and Greenpickle had administrative rights). 00:57, 22 November 2007 (UTC) To be honest, I don't think that it matters if we all rank the same. We're all doing the same tasks anyway and only needed the rights so we could widen our task. In my opinion, we we're all doing more the enough to be bureaucrats; I recall reading that Greenpickle and I already have more edits than most of the other inactive sysops (I'm not saying that that's the only thing that counts). So, if you don't disagree, I like to simply keep my rights that I accidentaly got. But if anyone disagrees, then I'll put them away. And why do you post on inactive userpages? First on Shadowclaws, or whatever his name is, then on Discordance's. They haven't been active for almost half a year.--Prezintenden(babble) Oh, I didn't mean it like that. I was glad that you guys got bureaucrat rights, I was making sure that you guys even had administrative rights after I got promoted to bureaucrat, because if not, I was going to promote you and Greenpickle. 14:42, 22 November 2007 (UTC) To the second inquiry, (Why do I post on inactive user pages?), I happen to stumble across them, and if there is a point of interest, and some other user may happen to stumble across that page, then there will be a recent discussion to contribute to. (Plus, I was bored). Well then, glad you thought the same way. And for the User talk; yeah, makes sense now.--Prezintenden(babble) Your Userpage I was just wondering why you have a link to Prezintenden/sig on your userpage. Uh...Good question...--Prezintenden(babble) Vandal Blocked Just wondered why you blocked him for a week and not forever. Not quite sure. He said he'd stop now, and I thought if he sees he's blocked, he might completely lose interest. I didn't want to do anything wrong. If he starts again, we can still block him.--Prezintenden(babble) Sagittarius' Talk Page Why did you blank it? I merely wanted to remove the link, but since he/she is completely inactive, I just deleted my old post.-- :Ah, didn't realise it was your message you were deleting. Possible Sysop Promote I noticed the new member, Pikdude has been quite active. Perhaps if he proves to be a responsible, and active member, he could be promoted to sysop someday. Just throwing the idea out there. Oh, and if I'm not on again until after Christmas, have yourself a merry one. 05:32, 23 December 2007 (UTC) :Thanks. You too. So far, he/she has only argued with me and made a rather questionable guide, but if Pikdude continues to submit more to articles (especially the treasures), I'll consider that. Hope you get some more free time again.-- I've noticed that a new member, Mariomaster, has been active. Any chance of Sysop promotion?Pikdude 21:26, 2 January 2008 (UTC)also making comments from Super Mario Galaxy, in these little bar things. Hey, slow down! He's made one edit so far. Let us see how he continues.-- Actually, we had a nice discussion in this place. And I think that he's a good user (so far...:/).Pikdude 21:44, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Userpage Could you please not edit other people's stuff without them being asked about it first?Pikdude 22:00, 24 December 2007 (UTC) I apologize. However, the edit was considerably minor, and I explained to you why I changed the brackets.-- Don't care. I STILL didn't know that YOU WERE GONNA DO IT!Pikdude 15:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Showing such irrationality in your comments does make me wonder if I myself was to rash to suggest a sysop promote... I read this.Pikdude 17:13, 28 December 2007 (UTC) (P.S.: can't you see by PikDUDE that i'm a boy?) :Well, sorry, but by saying he/she I was trying to be non-sexist and therefor friendly. There are girls that calls themselves "dude" in someway; I myself already know 3. And, well, you did only talk and submit one guide when I wrote that. And, yes, that has changed now. Some things get outdated. That's time. Just... stay cool; don't have to get upset just because I wrote something about you.-- What's Sysop?Pikdude 01:20, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :A user that has more rights, such as deleting and protecting pages.-- Ah.Pikdude 17:04, 30 December 2007 (UTC) Hey, Prezintenden? On the page with the treasure Nouve Table(or something) there isn't a Title for Olimar's journal and Sales Pitch. Could you make one?(I don't know how.)Pikdude 16:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) And I finally look back at that post from Me_Just_In and my answer is: sorry.Pikdude 12:33, 18 January 2008 (UTC) Video Yes I did, I actually put that there, I just forgot to sign in. --Revan 01:07, 30 December 2007 (UTC) :-Well, put it somewhere... --Revan 00:05, 31 December 2007 (UTC) Ogg handler Please test the Ogg handler extension here. If it seems ok, we can install it on this wiki. Angela (talk) 01:39, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Grub Dog Sections Reorganized I have made them cleaner and put better photos in place in the grub dog family members and in their article. Spotty Bulbear PS maybe the spotty bulbear can be the 14th in featured articles cause of its annoyace. :Huh, why not add more? Good idea.-- Change my name. My name is Snow Bulborbs but i want the s taken away so im just Snow Bulborb.Snow Bulborbs 02:34, 19 January 2008 (UTC) :Just so you know, no Wikia can change usernames, mainly because it'd be abused and because usernames are the same across the entirety of Wikia. ::I do remember that there is a template that a user can add to his/her page, and can with it request to have his/her name changed (is this even proper grammer?). But, I don't remember an explanation anywhere on how the responsive bureaucrat can change the name. Then what is the template for?-- :::That might be just a template to change the displayed title of a page, including userpages. It wouldn't actually change anything in the database. ::::Well, of course, how could a template change the database? I guess a redirect page to the new account may also have a similiar effect; the contributions would be indirectly relatable to the new account.-- | Just so you know, I think the line-breaks are in the journal entries as they were probably copied from a plain-text guide and the breaks not removed. :Yeah, I guess that would make sense.-- I am done with Your sprites! :Heheh, thanks. Just like imagined it!-- Gah! I seriously missed that?! Sorry bout that, I'll get it later. Or two seconds later. Here. Also, who's the founder of Pikipedia do you know? :Ah, don't sweat it. :The founder would be Dark Lord Revan. He's fairly inactive, but does check by now and then.-- I don't really know what's so fun about being an admin. I just want the chance to expirience what it's like. :P But yeah, thanks for the info. I'll do my best! ;) :Admitted, things like this do seem interesting or exciting to many.-- Oh really? I don't really know cause I've been using really cheap online translations (Example). Licensing Did you know that you can choose the license while you upload now? Just select the one you want (only screenshot or audio available now) from the drop-down box on the upload screen and it'll automatically insert the template. 16:34, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep, I noticed. If you look closely, you can see that there is a Licensing header on the pages where I used the box.-- ::I just checked one of the ones you uploaded and there was no title like that, so I assumed it was the same on them all. By the way, I did it by editing Mediawiki:Licenses. 21:24, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mmhmm, there's without and with. I wasn't exactly expecting to see it, so I wanted to check if it gave the same results.--